I'll Stand with You
by ROTGgirl
Summary: Knight Kozmosis Pitchner is framed by a fellow knight and finds himself alone in a cruel world. When the knight who got him banished makes him an offer he can't refuse, he goes into the forbidden forest to seek out Excalibur. What he finds, however, is a young, white-haired blind boy who can see more than he ever could. Will this boy be enough to mend his broken heart? AU,GoodPitch


**Okay so I just re-watched this movie called "The Quest for Camelot" cuz you know, nostalgia and I realized how great it would be to make a cross over with Rise of the Guardians! and thus the birth of this fic. This is (hopefully) going to be a relatively short fic (around 2-3 chapters, maybe 4) and of course I wanted to make it a Blackice fic, so here you go! Dont worry if you havent seen Quest for Camelot, its basically the story of what happens after Arthur (played by North) from the Sword and the Stone became king.**

**Good Pitch!, Blind Jack! Evil Manny! King North! Sword Excalibur!**

Chapter 1: United We Stand...

General Pitchner made his way over to were his lovely wife and dear daughter were playing on the beach near the small place they called home. It was nothing special, just a small but well-built house, and a small farm on a cliff near the sea. His wife Juliana was chasing their young girl, Seraphina, around the sand.

When Sera saw her father approaching she yelled playfully "Daddy! Help, mama's going to eat me!".

She ran into her father's waiting arms and his swung her around laughing/

"Is that so? Well then I think you ran to to the wrong person" he laughed playing along.

Sera gave him a quizzical look and he grinned and continued "For, my dear... I will eat you too!".

Sera gave a loud squeal as her father proceeded to pretend to eat her arms and hands. Juliana walked over and laughed along with their antics and in the midst of it all, Pitch knew he could never be happier.

"Daddy do you have to go?" Sera asked with pleading puppy dog eyes.

Pitch had been requested to attend the festival celebrating King North's reign in Camelot. And as much as he wanted to take his family, he knew he couldn't for his wife was feeling ill and he didn't want to risk taking her o such a long journey. And despite her young age, Sera was an excellent caretaker and could handle the small chores herself.

He sighed "Yes darling, I must go. It is my duty as a night of the round table. Just as it is your duty to take care of your mom and the farm while I'm gone. Can you do that for me?"

Sera stuck out her lower lip, pondering, before smiling and saying "And _then_ will you take us back to Camelot?"

Pitch chuckled "Yes dear, when the next opportunity arises I will take you both with me.".

Sera nodded and waved her father off as he rode away.

_It's better if they stay here...they'll be save here..._ he though as he rode off.

Pitch walked into the large room when the round table sat and sat in his designated seat with the other fellow knights laughing and talking around him. He smiled and looked at his friends. Toothiana and Aster were bickering as usual. Toothiana's armor consisted of dragon scale that reflected an array of colors when the light hit them, and Aster's was decorated with various animal skins. Sandy was smiling at everyone, but seemed a bit out of it, like he was about to fall asleep. Which in fact sounded exactly like something he would do. His golden armor shining in the light. Pitch was sitting next to King North, who wore his usual white armor which was decorated with intricate red designs. Pitch's armor was nothing nearly as fancy as his fellow knights', he wore only his simple solid black armor, with the crest of Camelot engraved on the chest. He smiled as the others began laughing at a particularly funny joke North made when a large boom echoed through the room.

Everyone turned their heads to the door where the noise originated from. There stood the last member of the round table, Manny. His armor was the complete opposite of Pitch's. His armor was a pure white that seemed to glow both during the day and night. However, something was off with Manny. He was panting and his eyes were wild.

"Pitch...your nightmares...their attacking the city!" he gasped.

Everyone gasped and looked at Pitch. Pitch sat wide eyed in disbelief.

"That's...impossible..."

Pitch was no newbie when it came to magic and had managed to create tangible beings that somewhat resembled horses many years ago to aid in his battles. The beasts had been hard to control at first, but after years of practice he had managed to gain complete control. They only obeyed him. Which was why he was so shocked, why were they attacking Camelot?

"Its true! They're thousands of them! Please call them off!" Manny continued

Pitch shook his head and ran to the window. He saw the city he had come to love being completely surrounded in darkness. It was true.

"But...this makes no sense..." he whispered to himself.

"I knew it, you traitor!" screamed Aster.

Pitch spun around and saw all the nights staring at him

"Wha-what?" he asked

Aster continued "I knew you would betray us! I knew there was no way someone who messed with dark magic could ever be anything but evil! You only joined to gain our trust didn't you!?" he yelled accusingly.

Pitch shook his head frantically. "No! NO! You don't understand I- I'm not telling them to do this!"

Just then one of the horses fazed trough the wall and went straight to Pitch and stood in front of him, looking at the others with a deadly glare.

"Not controlling them huh?!" Aster spat.

"Pitch...how could you?..." Tooth began.

"Enough!" North boomed.

He stood and said "We need to handle the problem at hand! The city is in trouble! We must go and fight! We must rid the city of the beasts!"

"They all listen to Pitch don't they?" Manny began "So why not just destroy the problem at the source..."

Everyone froze and slowly turned their heads back in Pitch's direction.

North looked down and began "Pitch... in respect for our past friendship, whether it was real or not, I am asking you to call you mares off...or the consequences will be devastating..."

Pitch couldn't believe what he was hearing. He had been serving under King north for almost 15 years. He has know the other knights for just as long. They have shared so many memories together. And yet they have turned on him in an instant. As if it meant nothing to them.

He slowly began backing up near the wall as the others began to advance on him.

"Pitch...please..." Tooth pleaded.

"No...no you don't understand I-" before he could finish his sentence the mare in front of Pitch suddenly faded and reappeared under him and lifted him onto its back.

"PITCH!" everyone screamed in unison as the mare carried Pitch out the window and away from the city, the other mares soon following leaving the city alone.

Everyone stared in disbelief.

"...now what?..." Aster finally spoke up.

North continued to stare out where the mares had gone and sighed.

"As much as it pains me to say...Kozmosis Pitchner is no longer a knight of the round table and is a fugitive of this city and all others..."

Suddenly Tooth gasped and cried out "North! Excalibur! It's gone!"

Everyone turned to where the sword that deemed whoever wielded it to be the ruler of Camelot once sat on the center of the round table, only to find it missing from it's sheet.

"Pitch! He must have taken it!" Manny cried.

Tooth quickly ran to the window and whistled. Soon a small fairy with a sword like beak flew to the window.

"Babytooth! Quickly go after Pitch! Get Excalibur back!".

Babytooth made a noise of conformation and flew off.

"...Now we pray..." North mumbled.

Everyone was so busy looking after Babytooth, that no one noticed the small smirk that graced Manny's face...


End file.
